


Your Heart is Your Masterpiece

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ASL, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Basketball, College/University, Deaf Keith (Voltron), Drama, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, Heavy Angst, Humor, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Lance (Voltron), Slow Burn, Soft Lotor (Voltron), Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, strangers to enemies to friends to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 03:24:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17820902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Your Heart is Your Masterpiece

Chapter 1 in the works.


End file.
